Light and Shadow
by kayixu
Summary: (LightClan challenge) She's killed before, and will again. But is it really her?


Snowflakes drifted in the air, carried by a cold wind. The river was frozen, but the ice not very strong. Frost blanketed the ground. It was crushed underneath four white paws. Her steps were loud and heavy as she ran through the forest. Her gold-colored eyes showed no emotion. The wind howled and shook the upper branches of the pine trees. Snowshadow halted near the river.

The black and white feline remained still, her pelt gathering the fallen frozen droplets. Strangely enough, they didn't melt. She observed the river for some time, waiting for her prey. A growl rose in her throat as she thought about what'd led up to this. The vibrations shook some of the snow from her fur. She became silent once more, and waited. Her prey would be here soon.

It all started before she was born. A prophecy had come to DuskClan's medicine cat. Something about the light of a rising sun chasing off the shadows of Leafbare. Everyone was convinced that she had something to do with these shadows. Her cousin was supposedly the light. Morningsun had always been an arrogant cat, and would never suspect the danger.

Snowshadow waited patiently for the gold-colored cat. The sun would be setting soon, though, and she wondered if her prey would be coming this way. Morningsun always went for an evening walk, even in Leafbare. Why, the huntress asked herself, was her cousin not here? Her patience was dissipating by the second.

She licked one of her paws and rubbed her mostly black muzzle with it. She wasn't going to wait much longer. She hadn't waited this long to get rid of Owlflight, Morningsun's brother. He'd actually come where she had predicted. She waited for a few more minutes, hoping to see a golden pelt, or dark green eyes. She at last decided she would wait no longer.

 _No!_

She sprinted through the forest, her senses alert. Her mind wandered back to the times when she would pretend to be a terrible huntress. Every night, she would dream of a different kind of prey. Snowshadow thought of her teacher. She recalled all the times Darkfeather's claws broke her skin. She thought of the black cat giving herself a few scratches and claiming it was in self-defense.

She remembered the look in her mentor's amber eyes, just before they became lifeless. Snowshadow inhaled the freezing air, as the frozen droplets fell, plentiful. The wind ceased. She stared at Hollow Tree thoughtfully. Her cousin had been here recently. Now, which way could her prey have gone from here she wondered, circling the tree.

 _Don't go near her!_

Hm. This was interesting. The scent trail led her right to the border between DuskClan and WaterClan. She hid among the undergrowth, watching her prey wait for someone. Why was she hesitating? This was the same cat that had tried to kill Snowshadow once. According to her arrogant Clan-mate, she was evil, and should never have been allowed to live past kit-hood.

And yet, a much better idea than Morningsun's death was forming in her mind. Just as she expected, a male WaterClan cat padded up to the border, suspiciously looking behind him every few seconds. They spoke for a while. Then talking turned into sharing tongues and Snowshadow realized that she should leave before this scene went any farther.

She crept away from her Clan-mate and the forbidden relationship. Her new plan involved much more waiting, but it would be worth it. She purred quietly, a murderous look in her golden gaze. She could taste blood already. The falling snow increased more and more as she disappeared into the forest, like a phantom in the night.

OoOoOoOoOo

Snowshadow ate her mouse in silence. Another Leafbare was drawing to a close. She could sense the new life waiting to happen. Soon, there would be leaves on the foliage again and food would be plentiful. Sooner that that, kits would be born. Morningsun was going to give birth any day now, according to Nightsky. Snowshadow's cousin walked up to her.

"Don't even think about coming near my kits when they're born," the golden cat said, her rage hardly contained. "I know you killed Featherfall. I may not be able to prove it, but I know it was you. You should've never come into existence, creature."

"I didn't do anything," she replied, her voice timid. "It-"

Claws met her face before she could finish. All eyes in the camp now focused on them. Morningsun walked back towards the nursery, as the voice in Snowshadow's head spoke of revenge. She would do everything in her power to stop those kits from being harmed, but she couldn't help blaming her Clan. They had created this.

 _You may be the light of the sun, but I am the shadow, and we both know I'm stronger._

 _My Clan has many faults,_ she answered. _But I will always try to stop you._

 _Even though they deserve everything I did?_

 _Yes. And someday, I will defeat you._

A drop of her blood landed on the frozen ground, as her eyes turned emotionless.

 _Maybe, but until then…._

A screech came from the nursery and Nightsky hurried inside. Snowshadow purred.


End file.
